User talk:Aeriesol
"Sing, sing, sing, sing. Sing it out as hard as you can. Make 'em hear ya from LA to Japan. Don't let 'em bring you down." Sing, Pentatonix Oh crisscross lemme tell you, difficulty in breathing is the worst. Caffeine usually calms it down if you don't have an inhaler or a nebulizer around. I was wrong when I thought I would like the taste of earl grey but whatever helps me out of my misery i guess darlin' this sounds pretty serious so let's bring this convo to either tardis or your hideout, mkay? i'm always ready to lend an ear. 'sides, i have zero things to do today. *squeezes you* AND YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES YESYESYESYESYESYES YOU'RE STARTING TO WATCH ML YEEEEEES. OKAY OKAY SO I SUGGEST YOU WATCH ML THRU KISSCARTOON USING A FIREFOX BROWSER BC FIREFOX PRELOADS THE ENTIRE THING. BEST THING EVER. WAIT TIL YOU GET TO THE DARK CUPID EPISODE. YOU WILL SCREECH. RE: My access to DARP is pretty limited up until mid May, so I don't know when we'll be able to talk (currently blaming the timezones), but yeah. Hopefully it'll be soon. :/ ISFJ vs INFJ Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while...or maybe it just seems like forever because this past week was ridiculously long. :/ I hope everything is going good in your world. <3 Anyways, you're the best MBTI person I know, and I'm having troubles typing a character between ISFJ and INFJ. I've looked at so many comparisons between the two and I can't figure it out. So, I was wondering if sometime you could help me tell the difference between the two and just separate it in my thoughts, because I'd really need it and it would be greatly appreciate it. <3 It's cool if you don't want to, but yeah. :P Have a great day! :D Grenade bruno mars I'm on now? ;3 Thank you! <3 I'm not going to read it all now. Mostly because I'm playing around with the Sims 4, but I definitely will later. Thanks so much! <3 :D CHB The vote is finished. The CHB dynamic will be disbanded, effective today. You will have a week to re-write your character(s) to be reapproved by either Jaye or Jay. Please refrain from using the characters until you have them reapproved. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Oh shush xD I was helping Soc with hers and I figured I may as well do mine. :P On a different note, her page won't be deleted unless requested. However, until her redo is approved, you cannot rp Sikaa. The redo, by the way, is her history (and the personality honestly depends). Needle and A Thread Gonna Wind Up Dead I had Mia Hays reserved for a while...Though honestly I have no idea anymore...ugh. This is a real pickle. I have no idea what to tell you. Though, I don't think me and NAP agreed to sharing? 24 days shy I was thinking about asking you which day specifically your wiki doppelgänger's birthday was. Since the page is under construction I figured that you would have it there eventually. At least this time around I did better than I remember doing the last time, I actually noticed the category for March birthday. ::p.s. Can headaches be sold? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) "Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Juliet, hey Juliet." Juliet, LMNT GURL I AM IN. I AM SO IN, LIKE WHERE THE RP GON BE AT? XD also pls do watch this bc MLoveSquare feels <3 Hey! Probably shouldn't be owl stalking but it's nice seeing you be upbeat over something that I'd be so annoyed about. So, yeah, this owl is kinda pointless but your upbeat-ness brightened my day, and I just wanted you to know. <3 *awkward red fades off into the distance* LittleRedCrazyHood 08:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC) WOOOOOOOOOH YOU CAN TELL ME VIA FB GIRL I WANNA HEAR IT. WOOOOOOOOH DANG GURL THAT'S THE KIND O'FUN I'M MISSING OUT XD WE CAN DISCUSS THIS ON PRIVATE AREAS BECAUSE I HAVE WORDS GIRL, I. HAVE. WORDS. AND DANG I JUST CAUGHT YOU WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE ON FB AND IM SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMING ;w; IM ALSO SCREAMING BC HALF OF MY MESSAGES AREN'T SENDING. I saw that too and dang, bye bye Diana ;w; Imma cry ON THE OTHER HAND, I BOUGHT DEMIGODS AND MAGICIANS AND LADY MIDNIGHT WOOT WOOT. I WAS GONNA BUY CINDER BUT BUDGET ;w; Aye I can't get on fb atm, so before I forget, I wanted to tell you something I just thought of. I know exactly how you smile Sheepishly (ignore the spam) CALLING ALL Dairy Queen DIRTY QUAD MEMBERS Group Roleplay at the Black Lake~ The Wildes Helloooo! So I don't think we've RPed (like ever) and we both have Wildes and omg XYZ is so cute ''and I have the feeling that Rae is going to adore her :D The curves of your lips rewrite history. 16:43, April 29, 2016 (UTC) rp request Would like to request a rp between Eloise and my character Ophelia CanBoy67 (talk) 17:52, May 1, 2016 (UTC) IC Adoption of Elodie Would like to know if by any chance you would consider the IC Adoption of Elodie by my adult character Preston Swenson CanBoy67 (talk) 19:44, May 1, 2016 (UTC) #That's fine #Lil Bundles #Sorry CanBoy67 (talk) 01:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Shall we see if Elodie will take to Preston? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:32, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Plagurism I don't know where you're getting this information, but I had scrapped that family dynamic and there's nothing to worry about. It was in my sandbox, which means it was just an idea. I really don't go through with half of my ideas in my sandbox, and that is one of the ones that I'm scrapping. Next time, and I'm asking this not just of you, but of the people I know that stalk my sandbox, don't claim that I'm plagurising when you know that it's just an idea now. I'm confused on why my sandbox can't hold ideas, even quick little ideas, without me being talked to or warned about plagurism. Could you clear it up for me? As for the OWLs and NEWTs, I didn't know it was yours and I'll credit you straight away. As for using Elen's page template, she gave me permission via Skype chat to edit it and put it on here. I'll go through and see where I haven't credited and put the proper credit. As for the moving of messages, I move them once I've read them enough and have learned from them, so it's not hiding or anything, but just how I work. I really like everyone's coding and I'm trying to imitate you all, but it's slow learning. It'll be credited properly by later this afternoon. Thanks. I truthfully don't use everything in my sandbox, like less than 50% of what I put in there. The majority of the stuff I have in there is for my aspiring author-side of me. Can I use your Grade coding or no? If not, then I'll create my own and replace it. I'll specificy next time what is for stories and what is for on here, alright? Thanks again That just means... That you've decided to get rid of the darkness for good. :P Which is good, btw. and also bad bc balance. idk. life is confusing. SHHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHH YOU'RE MORE AMAZING. SHSHHSHSHSHSHHHHH DARLING, IT'S OKAY. ALSO YES TO ALL OF THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM <3 umm if i were to join, should i just slip myself into the order behind you?? i mean, that's where i was supposed to go, with the green and everything until whoever it is posted.. besides, everybody else is offline?? idk.. RE: It's totally okay :) I've been really busy these past couple days... still am to be honest. If you could GM the other quidditch match that I haven't started. I believe it's Tutshill vs Wimbourne that would be fantastic "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:56, June 5, 2016 (UTC) OH MA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD IT'S TRUE THO????????? OKAY WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS ON FACEBOOK <3 thanks xD all of the love and support is very much so appreciated, because chicken nuggets just aren't that common...and omg I've been craving chicken nuggets for ages but my mother said no because I can just have regular chicken and it would be better yet we have chicken every damn meal and it's not that great so like I wanted to sass her but I would have gotten slapped...but I really wanted chicken nuggets soooo. :p >< Re: Yea. She just wasn't listed on the model registration page and I didn't realize she was in use so I've found another. BRING IN THE RAINBOW PARADE ASPAIAMI IS LIFE. LEGGO. *Maiami would soooooooooooo do that just to impress the lovely lady xD liKE SHE'D DRAG HANK AND ANDY TO THE BOOKSTORE TO PICK UP BOOKS ON ELECTRONICS, PROGRAMMING, AND STAYING UP ALL DANG NIGHT COMING UP WITH PICK-UP LINES FORM WHAT SHE'D LEARNT. *MAIAMI BUYING HER CUTE PENS AND FOUNTAIN PENS AND USFGDSJSILVHKJDSHVKASGFVUDSHBUDSHBVUDHUD CUTIES *ofc ;w; despite the innate wanderlust in the Appledores' blood, they ''do get homesick for the places where they'd lived in for more than a year *YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS "now, young grasshopper, let us begin with the simplest. 3 inch heels. after you've mastered these, we're going straight for the seven inch heels." *circular gallifreyan for their secret language. circular gallifreyan for their secret language. CIRCULAR GALLIFREYAN FOR THEIR SECRET LANGUAGE CIRCULAR GALLIFREYAN FOR THEIR SECRET LANGUAGE CIRCULAR GALLIFREYAN FOR THEIR SECRET LANGUAGE Posting for Rafael Hey Omnia. The third task has begun! Please post with Rafael as soon as possible so he has ample time to finish the task. :) Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:43, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ofc Ayeee! I don't know where Rain usually stalks around, so if you could find some place, that would be lovely? c: p.s. you owe me a nate/xyz rp Hiya Just wondering if you're up for an rp? :3 Maybe Grey Smythe/Nausikaa or Xavier Russo/Aspirin..? Or if you'd rather do another pairing, that works too. Posted here :D R.P. RP in Ollivander's Sorry it took so long to finish. Gave a wand response. Your call whether it suits. :) Alex Jiskran 22:45, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Why, Pretzel? Why? D: I was sorting the templates, as I do, and I come across this and it is not what I need when I'm still mentally getting up in the morning. Why?? >.< D: Gahhh Ohmygosh I'm soso sorry it took so long for me to post on the rp with Xavier and Aspirin! I've been at the beach the last few days so I haven't really had much of a chance to go online :/ But point is, I posted :3 AWW YIIIIIS That means more brainstorming and heartbreaking aus and hcs and crazy ideas in general <3 I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENSE OF HUMOR REBOOT WHYYYYYYY ;w; but also frick yeeeeees <3 BRAIN HAVING EACH OTHERS' BACKS GIVES ME LIIIIIIIIIFE have kaori be a violin prodigy and kousei a piano prodigy TELL ME :D Replies~ AWWW YISS <3 I'm so excited at the prospect of managing IC shops xD Haven't got an idea for Cait post-Quidditch tho ;w; hc cait would help out at the studio from time to time okay hc cathy and ur hyunA char exchange info from time to time x3 OMG YES GENIUS <3 ALSO cait getting hella flustered and try to explain that nooooo im single ;w; sab help meeeee cait getting increasingly flustered like but saaaab ;w; also look at this golden line ive put on livvy's personality "For Livia, if you have something you can use to your advantage, then use it in the best way you bloody well can." nah it's not a reference xD alsO AWWWW CUTIES <3 Lax with a capital 'Lazy' Ugh I feel you, beds are too comfortable in the morning for their own good like dang cx aLSO YES YOU GO GUUUUUUURL <3 stalking Recent Changes atm but ya probably already know that xD ALSO YAAAAS DORKS <3 ZANNA BRIBING THEM WITH COOKIES THOOOO RWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBY--AARC AARC makes me think of Jaune tbh xD BUT NOIIIIIIICE THEYRE GONNA BE THE MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING TEAM OF THEIR YEAR also shhhhhhh we both know I love RWBY too so sPAM ME WITH MORE, ASHAYAM <3 Legit the only Les Miserables I've seen is an anime When I saw Brighton, Brighton Sharbino came to mind which in turn gave Kate xD also IDYLLIC ÉPONINE IS A++++++++++ xD I Did Some Updating Casually, I was updating Edmund and Kyler's pages, then I decided to update Boyce's. I gave a little tweaking to the title and description on his page and I feel yeah. I think maybe we should talk about what's happening with them off wherever (*cough*under six feets of dirt*cough*) sometime soon. :P Yeahhh. Hi, Zwei. o/ AND THANK YOU! :D <3 Actually, I'm the youngest, I think. xD aghjkl OHMYGOSH I'm soo sorry I never posted on the rp with Aspirin and Xavier :/ I've been at the beach the past week and I thought I'd be able to keep up with rps and such but I ended up not using my computer for the majority of the time since the wifi was horrible and I was outside and ugh. If you'd still like to continue it, I can assure you I'll be more active now since I have nothing to do for a while :3 Adoption you owe me that rp tho ;w; ::Can you? C: ALSO i was not stalking talk pages xD i only saw the owls after stumbling across delphi's 'hi zwei' like two messages above from here xD (puh) :: *cue internal shrieking* I was in the middle of running from a HUGE spider a few several minutes ago when I saw a certain something catch my eye and now I'm internally shrieking and panicking even more now. :P Also, I think the picture and palette look great. <3 By the way, Jupiter's word bubble picture is quite purple-ish. :P ANYWAYS, might try to sleep but the spider thing is still settling, so I doubt it...Have a great day! :D Haha, I can't sleep. :P Anyways, I noticed it and I was like "Ooh, pretty" like any child in a store with shiny things, but I can't say that I really processed it at all. Then I looked back on it later when I had some good old brain food and I freaked. xD TWAS ONE OF THE BEST MORNINGS IVE EVER HAD I AM NOT OKAY, IM NOT XD DOES THIS MEAN OUR LONGTIME PLAN IS GONNA START SOON BC HELL YEEEEEEEEEEES Fleming Oops Guess who's back? I'mma just say she was on a modeling trip or something. 02:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) We should RP them soon love <3 03:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I know I haven't mentioned it before.... But I am low key excited for Ruiko. Is she getting adopted by Chase's character still? AREWEGONNABESISTERS?!:D 06:05, July 13, 2016 (UTC) THAT POOR MAN #SORRYODIN Gash I'm exhausted tho xD I'm gonna sleep <3 I LOVE YOU <3 06:18, July 13, 2016 (UTC) one more thing tbh whERE DO YOU FIND YOUR ALT CODE THINGS You know like ☯ and �� 06:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! :D It's been a while...So I was wondering if you were possibly up for an RP? :D I'm cool with whoever. ^^ I haven't really RPed Kyler at all? Whereas I've RPed Jupiter quite a bit as of recent? So, I think Kyler/Rain somewhere could be nice? You're Right I didn't know the difference. I thought I did, but I didn't, I apologize. I've changed it on her page and I seriously did not intend to hurt your feelings. I was being too self-confident and trusting my own brain over what I could have researched. It won't happen again. Thanks for pointing it out, though. I changed her orientation to unknown, until I can do research and figure it all out. Little sister Big sister I'm making Scarlet 14 instead of 15 20:36, July 14, 2016 (UTC) SHRIEKING "She always remembers the cutest faces." EEK. Also, I love Rain. Have I said that before?? xD Oh gosh, I feel bad. I really do adore her, like *squeezes cheeks*.